The Spirit World Gym
by Kain. D Wolfwood
Summary: The drama unfolds is Hiei GAY?!, Will Kuwabara get out of the Gym or well he be stuck in there with the Homo Taguro borthers, Kurama's a lifeguard?. R+R Thanx
1. In the Gym Kuwabara

Now for what everybody's been waiting for.. the disclaimer! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters in it nor do I own Denny's. OK now that all that crap is out of the way on to the Gym.  
  
It all starts at a sunny afternoon and our main man of this tale, Kuwabara. He finds out from his friends and family that he has gotten fat, really fat. So he decides to address this to Yusuke, because he lost some weight earlier, and even got a little buffer then before. Note this is way after the dark tournament ended, so it is easy to see how Kuwabara let himself go. Yusuke, after an hour of making fun of Kuwabara, tells him about the spirit world gym. Seeing that Kuwabara can't just walk there, he asks Botan to take him there and she agrees. They just landed and now Kuwabara walks in the gym and he sees a familiar face at the main desk.  
  
Elder Toquro- Welcome he he he.  
  
Kuwabara- Ah! I thought we KILLED you guys!  
  
Elder Toguro- That's why we're here in spirit world he he he. Anyway Yusuke's team killed me and I don't think you were on it. I think I would remember a plump boy like you he he he.  
  
Kuwabara- It's me, Kuwabara, I was the second in command, remember?  
  
Elder Toggro- Wow you really let yourself go he he he. I know what you are really thinking though, why am I here and not in hell?  
  
Kuwabara- Well yeah.  
  
Elder Toguro- Well we begged to Koenma to let us stay here he he he. He said yes if we open up a free gym and help him lose some baby fat off he he he. So we work for all eternity, but its better then hell he he he.  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah whatever am here to lose this fat ass of mine.  
  
Elder Toguro- OK you want to work as fast as possible before your ass get bigger he he he. There are a couple rules to follow first you have to wear spandex or tights of some kind...  
  
Kuwabara- WHAT?! LOOK AT ME I GOT TITIES BIGGER THEN YOUR HEAD YOU REALLY WANT TO SEE ME IN SPANDEX?!  
  
Elder Toguro- Don't look at me it's younger brother's rules, not mine he he he.  
  
Kawabara- Ah man..... OK what are the other rules.  
  
Elder Toguro explained the other rules, and Kawabara would do anything to lose all of this weight.  
  
Elder Toguro- OK that's all the rules you really need to know he he he. Now time to put you in your spandex fitting he he he.  
  
Kawabara- Oh God! (blushing)  
  
Kawabara is fitted in some used rent-a-spandex (GROSS) and is finally getting ready to go lose some pounds. Kawabara walks down the hall and is stopped by younger Toguro and he is in spandex to small for him. Kawabara is now scared; really scared.  
  
Toguro- Hello round man, are you here to join my aerobics class?  
  
Kawabara is at a loss of words and has a look of fear on his face.  
  
Tougro- What's the matter my chubby little chipmunk?  
  
Kawabara- Ahhh... nothing!  
  
Torugro- Well I hope to see you soon, my tub of love.  
  
Torugro then honk's one of Kawabara's tits and walks off. Kawabara stands there with lifeless look, and then in a spontaneous jolt runs as fast as his fat little legs would take him to the door he just came from, but it was locked. Kawabara gave a shriek and elder Toguro comes up from behind.  
  
Elder Torugro- He he he no Denny's for you chunky he he he.  
  
Kawabara- Ahhh... (breathing hard) I thought you were the younger one.  
  
Elder Torugro- Am I not to be feared? He he he.  
  
Kawabara- Your bother he... he... he...  
  
Elder Torugro- He what he he he. Just say it man he he he.  
  
Kawabara- He honked one of of these! (holding both of his sagging fat tits).  
  
Elder Torugro- Oh my he he he. My brother is a spunky fellow he he he.  
  
Just then the doors opened and out comes Hiei in black spandex. Hiei walks pasted Kawabara, five seconds later he walks backwards and looks at Kawabara. Hiei out of character starts to point and laugh at Kawabara.  
  
Kawabara- Stop it... Stop laughing stupid dwarf.  
  
Hiei- (wiping the tear drop from his eye from laughing so hard) Wow I need that.  
  
Hiei gets composure and starts to walk to the weight training room. Kawabara gives up on leaving and goes to the spa in hopes that younger Toguro is not in there. Elder Torugro goes back behind the desk he he he.  
  
Kawabara is in locker room taking off his spandex and putting on a towel. Now he walks up to the spa room, but there is one problem.  
  
Kawabara- (with a shocked and scared look on his face) WHAT THE HELL IS THIS A UNISEX SPA ROOM?! AHHHHH THIS IS JUST NOT FAIR!  
  
Kawabara, in the fear that a women might be in there, and the thought of a women seeing him naked scared him, So he walks back to the locker room. As he is about to go in he sees young Torugro in there, Kawabara jumps back in hopes that Torugro didn't see him. He runs back to the spa room. As he locks the spa door with the key hanging on the door knob, he hears a familiar voice.  
  
Familiar Voice- Hay dimwit, what hell do you think you are doing?  
  
Kawabara turns around its Genkai!  
  
Genkai- What is it did I stutter, moron?  
  
Kawabara- (with a look of disgust) Ahhh nothing. (trying not to look at her)  
  
Genkai- Ohhhh... I see you been watching too much porn if you think that is going to happen.  
  
Kawabara- (in shock) WH... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!  
  
Genkai- You know you what am talking about. You lock the door and think you can your hands in grandma's candy dish I don't think so kiddo.  
  
Kawabara after hearing that drops the key and it falls under the cracks where he can't reach it. Without even knowing it none the less.  
  
Kawabara- (in a look of shock and fear and disgust) WHAT THAT IS THE NASITEST THING I HAD EVER HEARD OF IN MY LIFE. I am getting out of here! (Kawabara now realizes he does not have the key.)  
  
Genkai- How convenient you don't have the key anymore do you?  
  
Kawabara- ITS NOT LIKE THAT AT ALL! REALLY I WANT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!  
  
Genkai- Admit it you want to see me naked. You sick little pervert. OK then here go! (Genkai takes off her robe and walks up to Kawabara naked) Here happy now!  
  
Kawabara- AHHHHHHHHHH! GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT, GET ME OUT NOW! HELP THIRE IS A SENILE OLD WOMEN HERE HHHEEEEEELLLPPPP MEEEEEEEEEE.  
  
Wow that was sick, where hell do I come up with this SHIT? Old naked women Jesus Christ I need help! Don't worry the next will focus on Hiei and I promise no naked old women in that one, I mean I have BALLS but, not they are not big enough to fuck with Hiei like that. Well until next time R+R Thanx. Can't wait to here from ya. 


	2. Am I GAY Hiei

Yo what's up folks? I see almost everybody likes my twisted humor, and that's great. Oh and yes I also got the memo on my spelling. Now I'll be frank. My spelling is not the best neither is my grammar. That's OK though that only means I have to try harder and I like to thank those who caught it. I also wanted to warn those who did not like the first chapter that this one doesn't get any better. So if you thought the first one was trash and read this please don't get mad because I warned you. Now for the disclaimer I do not own YYH or any anybody in it. So now that am off my soapbox on with the crap I like to call "Spirit World Gym".  
  
Last Time- A fat Kuwabara (that's right, right? My spelling I mean) goes to Spirit World Gym. Kuwabara is hit on by the younger Toguro. Spandex? Spa? Grandmas candy dish? Naked old women? What the hell is going on? More importantly what the hell is wrong with me?!  
  
We start today's show in the weight training room. We see Hiei bench pressing with Bui. Hiei is lifting the weights and Bui keeps putting them on, then the doors open and out comes a shirtless Kurama. The sweating Kurama walks up to Hiei, but he doesn't notice him until Kurama call out his name out.  
  
Kurama- Hey Hiei!  
  
Hiei- (Hiei hears his name called out and looks for the fool who's calling out his name.) Who's the fool with balls to call me name during my weight training.(Notices it is Kurama) Oh its you. What do you want?  
  
Kurama- Oh I just wanted see how you were doing. I can see you haven't changed.  
  
Hiei- (looks annoyed) I'm fine, and yes I haven't changed.  
  
Kurama- I heard that Kuwabara was here.  
  
Hiei- (demeanor less annoyed) Yeah I saw all six of them a few minutes ago.  
  
Kurama- Kuwabara gained weight?  
  
Hiei- (has an odd simile) Gain weight? I think he has his own gravitational pull now. All gay guys keep hitting on him.  
  
Kurama- I wonder what he's doing right now?  
  
The screen cuts to the spa door and you can hear the rantings of Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara- (voice starting fading from all the yelling) AHHHHH... HELP HELP! PLEACE SOMEONE HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, HELP ME!  
  
The screen cut's back to Hiei and Kurama.  
  
Hiei- Who cares?  
  
Kurama- (starts to walk away) It was good to see you Hiei.  
  
Hiei- (shrugs his shoulders) ... Hay, where the hell is that dumbass Bui at?  
  
The screen cuts to Bui outside the Gym. Bui is wearing nothing but his mask and is curled up in a ball and shaking. The Gym doors open and Young Toguro comes out with a cigarette in mouth and is putting on his pants.  
  
Toguro- Oh... Stop acting like you hated it. You know you wanted to (throws Bui's clothes back at him).  
  
Bui grabs his clothes and the screen cuts back to Hiei. Hiei is still looking for Bui but obviously he's not there. So he finally decides to go to the hand weights (even though he thinks they are for wimps).  
  
Hiei- (thinks to himself) Damn Bui! I hope that mother fucker is in hell right now! For his sake because if I see him am sure as hell going to send him there with my sword up his ass!... I look like all these wimpy butt fuckers with these gay hand weights! If I here someone say one thing to me about these hand weights, I'm going permanently introduce their face to their colon!  
  
The doors open and its Karasu and he's pissed. Karasu prances to Hiei and Hiei dosen't even notice him. Karasu clears his throat but Hiei still sets there as if nothing is happening. Karasu clears his throat louder but Hiei still sets there. Karasu then gives up and starts to speak.  
  
Karasu- Hiei.  
  
Hiei- ...  
  
Karasu- (yells) HIEI!  
  
Everybody in the room looks at them. Hiei then looks up at Karasu.  
  
Hiei- What is it queer? I don't have time for this.  
  
Karasu- Now that I have your attention I have came here to warn you...  
  
Hiei- (cuts him off) WARN ME! If I remember correctly didn't we KILL you!  
  
Karasu- There was no 'we' in my death, it was all Kurama. Speaking of Kurama that's way I'm here... KURAMA IS MY MAN SO YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!  
  
Hiei- ...  
  
Karasu- Got it?  
  
Hiei- You have nothing to worry about but, if you try to threaten me again I well kill you were you stand.  
  
Karasu- ...  
  
Hiei- Got it? Good now get the hell away from me.  
  
Karasu- (shakes his head to the left and right) That's just sad.  
  
Hiei- (going back to his weights) What is?  
  
Karasu- You still are hidden from yourself.  
  
Hiei- What?  
  
Karasu- I see the way you look at him. You like him in a special way just like me.  
  
Hiei- (going for his sword) WHAT?  
  
Karasu- Are you denying it?  
  
Hiei- (the sword to Karasu's throat) WHAT DO YOU THINK?  
  
Karasu- You can see Kurama lying in the beach. He lies on his stomach with nothing on but his sexy simile. Then he calls you over and you run to him faster then you ever did in your life. (starts to blush) He asks you in that angelic voice of his to please put sun tan lotion all over his naked body.  
  
Hiei- (cuts him off and takes his sword away from his throat) You are pathetic and need help (Goes back to hand weights as if nothing happen).  
  
Karasu- (turns around and starts to walk to the doors labeled pool) You can keep lying to yourself... but, we both know the truth.  
  
Hiei- (thinks to himself) WOW WHAT A FUCKIN FAGGET. I hope that mental case doesn't get Kurama... Kurama's too good for him... (starts to think of the beach and Kurama)... (He is now pumping faster with the hand weights)... Ummmmm... WAIT WHY IN GOD NAME AM I THINKING THIS I GOTTA THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE but, what?... Humm... I KNOW THE DARK TERAMENT! (starts thinking of fighting in dark tournament)... (now his thinking of finishing a match and is in the locker room with Kurama)...Hmmmmm... (Kurama is taking of his shirt)...Hummm...(Pumping even faster)...AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! (Lets go of the and weight and it goes flying in the air it hits and kills some demon in the background.) AHHH DAMN THAT KARASU HIS PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH ME!  
  
Hiei then goes for his sword and gets up and starts walking to the poolroom doors. Some nameless demon stands in his way.  
  
Hiei- Get the hell out of my way fool!  
  
Demon- NO! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! NOW AM GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Hiei then chops the demon to many little pieces and runs to the poolroom. Karasu is standing in front of the pool blushing like a little schoolgirl.  
  
Hiei- GET READY TO DIE ASSHOLE!  
  
Karasu still stands there motionless.  
  
Hiei- HEY, BUTTFUCKER AM TALKING TO YOU!  
  
Karasu then looks at Hiei and then points up to the lifeguard chair.  
  
Hiei- WHAT HELL IS WORNG WITH YOU?! YOUR ABOUT TO DIE YOU CAN AT LEES BAGGE OR SOMETHING!  
  
Hiei then looks to where Karasu is pointing too. Its Kurama as a lifeguard in speedos. Hiei is now blushing with Karasu as they both look at Kurama in awe.  
  
The screen cuts back to the spa doors. We can see that the spa doors was busted open. Now the screen cuts back to the locker room Kuwabara has a lifeless look on his face and is breathing hard.  
  
Kuwabara- (still trying to catch his breath) Oh my god I can't believe that just happen! I gotta get the hell outta here.  
  
Kuwabara then walks to the weight room. Kuwabara then picks up a hand weight and starts working out.  
  
Kuwabara- (thinks to himself) I got to get out of here but, how? The doors for me are locked until I lose weight. I guess the only way am going to get the hell out of here is if I get rid of this fat ass of mien. DAMN IT!  
  
Familiar voice behind Kuwabara- Hey, Tub-of-love.  
  
Kuwabara- AHHHHHHH (turns his head slowly) I'm not gay soooo... Oh its you.  
  
Yusuke- (in young Toguro voice) I don't see you in my aroebics class I missed you lover! (back in his own voice) HAhahaha so I see my FAT friend got a boyfriend now. Hahahaha  
  
Kuwabara- (pissed off) IT NOT FUNNY YUSUKE SO STOP LAUGHING! Hey wait how did you know?  
  
Yusuke- Your girlfriend Genkai told me. Hahahaha...  
  
Kuwabara- Ahhh Yusuke don't even joke about that! That creepy... First I'm hit on by Toguro and then I'm locked in a spa with a psychotic geezer.  
  
Yusuke- Yeah whatever you say Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke starts to walk away but is stopped when Kuwabara grabs his leg.  
  
Yusuke- HEY!  
  
Kuwabara- You gotta help me get out of here Yusuke!  
  
Yusuke- Why is there a buffet you gotta get to?  
  
Kuwabara- You know what I been though. Please don't make me beg Yusuke. Just get me out of here!  
  
Yusuke- OK! I'll help you now get off me!  
  
Kuwabara- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!  
  
Wow that was sick right? Well that's it for to day hope you liked it. Before I close out I would like to say my reasons for making the Toguro brothers GAY. A) I think their gay anyway, B) It makes my story funnier and, C) Their powers suck (so way not make it "dick" too). That's my reasons can't wait to here from ya R+R. Thanks again. 


	3. LOVEWAR Hiei

Hello my faithful readers I see that people like my sick ass! That's fucken awesome, this makes me happy so happy I type up new story. Now before I get into the most twisted disgusting thing under NC-17 ever read. The disclaimer I do not own YYH or anybody in it really I don't! If you are reading this you know how dirty I am so I don't think I need to warn you that this story is S-I-C-K SICK! DAMN IT! If you are easy to offend then how the hell did you survive the first two chapters? I mean I had gay scenes, a naked old Genkai, and a really fat Kuwabara. I think you like being offended or you like to bitch or both, but I digress those who get it thank you for the good reviews. I need more though if you want me the type new chapters. Now that that crap is out of the way on with the pail of shit known as "Spirit World Gym".  
  
Last time- A really FAT Kuwabara goes to the Spirit World Gym". Hiei is GAY?... Yea, maybe... HIEI? Gay? No way. Naked old woman in a spa? Love war with Hiei and Karasu over Kurama? Wait Hiei is GAY? I don't... no I CAN'T believe that Hiei is GAY! I mean Hiei the tough three-eyed guy... He can't be GAY! Now Hiei in spandex that I can believe but, GAY?! No fucken way.  
  
Ahhh... The drama of the Spirit World Gym. The only free Gym in the whole spirit world. It's ran by the defeated and deseased Torguro taem. Young Toguro the manager of the fitness programs of VIP's and aerobics teacher. Elder Toguro the manager of the whole building and health food expert. Bui the weight trainer and the guy who fixed the shit that breaks. Karasu the swimming teacher and the cleaning guy after the gym is closed. They get some help from some kind folks who give a damn. Kurama the part time lifeguard is an example of those folks. Another example is Yusuke and Genkai both are self-defense teachers. The Toguro team got this gig by begging to lord Koenma for a second chance. Koenma sees this as a chance to lose his baby fat so he gives them an ultimatum. Open a free Gym or go to HELL! They of course pick the free Gym, but this isn't about how they got the Gym. This is about the Toguro's sexual revulations to the new "team"! That's right they swing both ways and they don't mind being the catcher either. That's right CATCHER you know what am talking about. BUTTSEX GROSS! We start todays show at the poolroom of the Gym. We see Hiei and Karasu looking at Kurama in speedos. Both are blushing and red as an apple (I know that was lame but that's all I could think of at the time). As they stand there Karasu decides to do something out of LOVE.  
  
Hiei- ...  
  
Karasu- ... That's what I'll do!  
  
Hiei- (shakes he's head) What?  
  
Karasu then jumps in the pool and pretends to be drownning. Kurama sees this and jump in the pool and swims to him.  
  
Karasu- (under the water) HELP, HELP, HELP, I'M DROWNING HELP!  
  
Hiei- You're a SHITHEAD.  
  
Karasu- (whispers to Hiei) I'll remind you of that when my tongue is in Kurama's mouth.  
  
Kaurama- What are you doing?  
  
Karasu- DROWNING HELP ME!  
  
Hiei- He he he... Stand up moron.  
  
Karasu stands up and the water is not even up to his knees.  
  
Kurama- You know better Karasu! Drowning is a serious matter! You shouldn't have called for help unless you needed it... Besides you're the swimming instructor you should be able to swim! GOD I am so disappointed in you!  
  
Hiei- Awwwww!  
  
Karasu- (starting to cry) I'm... I'm so sorry... KURAMA!  
  
Kurama- Stop crying be a man. (starting to walk away) For God Sakes!  
  
Hiei- (Pointing to Karasu) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA LOSER HA HA HA HA.  
  
Karasu- (wiping tears off) Stop it... Stop laughing at me!  
  
Hiei- Ha ha ha ha NO! Ah ha ha ha FAGGOT!  
  
Karasu- You're a faggot too you know.  
  
Hiei- (stops laughing) No I am not.  
  
Karasu- Yes you are.  
  
Hiei- NO I AM NOT!  
  
Karasu- YES YOU ARE!  
  
Hiei- NO I AM NOT! (grabs his sword)  
  
Karasu- Then why are you here?  
  
Hiei- I'm here to kill you ASSHOLE!  
  
Karasu- Then why did you wait so long to do it?  
  
Hiei- Because...  
  
Karasu- Kurama in speeados.  
  
Hiei- (blushing) ... Ahhhh... NO THAT NOT WHY! IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG BUTTFUCKER!  
  
Karasu- Sure whatever you say Hiei. You want to kill me so you can get Kurama to yourself. If I was out of the way there would be no obstacles in your way.  
  
Hiei- If I was GAY and, Even though I am not! And if I was after Kurama but, I am not. You would not be an obstacle.  
  
Karasu- Yes I would do. I'm stronger then you! I'm faster then you! I'm batter then you!, and hell I'm SEXIER then you!  
  
Hiei- You your not stronger, faster, and batter then me! And you are definitely not SEXIER then me!  
  
Karasu- Yes I am!  
  
Hiei- No you are not!  
  
Karasu- (waves his hands at Hiei very fast) YES I AM!  
  
Hiei- (begins to wave his hands in the air too fend him off) NO YOU'RE NOT!  
  
The sissy fight begins and everybody is staring at them. Kurama sees this and swims to them again.  
  
Kurama- HAY, BREACK IT UP! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!  
  
Hiei- (pointing to Karasu) He started it.  
  
Karasu- No I didn't!  
  
Kurama- That's enough! Since when did you fight like that Hiei?  
  
Hiei- (blushing) Ahhhh...  
  
Karasu- (cut him off) Since he found out he was...  
  
Hiei- (kicks Karasu in the nuts) Nothing, nothing It won't happen again! OK.  
  
Kurama- OK you two sort it out yourselves but if I have to come here to stop you two again for anything am kicking you out of the pool got it?  
  
Hiei- Yeah I got it.  
  
Karasu- (holding his balls and, in a high pitch voice) GOT IT.  
  
After five minutes of holding his jewels Karasu gets his composure back he speaks.  
  
Karasu- still lying to yourself.  
  
Hiei- I'm not gay.  
  
Karasu- Whatever... I'm still better than you are.  
  
Hiei- Lets test that then.  
  
Karasu- What do you mean?  
  
Hiei- Lets test speed first in the pool.  
  
Karasu- OK the first to reach the end of the pool wins the speed. Deal?  
  
Hiei agree and both jumps into the pool and begins to swim as fast as possible. Meanwhile at the gym entrance we see Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke- OK hears the plan (whips out a blue print out of nowhere).  
  
Kuwabara- How did you do that?  
  
Yusuke- (rolls open the plan) OK this is me (points to the stick figure) and this is you (points to the circle that says fat ass inside it)  
  
Kuwabara- HEY!  
  
Yusuke- I'm going to walk up to the doors and open it and you are going to speed walk right though the door as fast as you can. Got it?  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah... I got it?  
  
Yusuke- What's wrong?  
  
Kuwabara- Why don't I just run? You know instead of "speed walking"?  
  
Yusuke- Friction! You run though the door fast enough and when your thunder Thighs hit each other. Your pants legs will rub together and start a fire stupid!  
  
Kuwabara- Its only 20 steps away!  
  
Yusuke- Here I go!  
  
Yusuke runs to the door and opens it. Kuwabara gets up and RAN to the door.  
  
Yusuke- Ah ha ha ha ha!  
  
Kuwabara- What the hell is so funny!  
  
Yusuke- You dumb-ass ha ha ha!  
  
Kuwabara- What is that smell?  
  
Kuwabara looks down and his pants are on fire!  
  
Kuwabara- AHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Yusuke- You smell like bacon ha ha ha!  
  
Kuwabara stops drop and roles and put out the fire even though it cost him his pants. Kuwabara realizes this and runs to the locker room to get new pants. He gets up to the door and hears a woman scream!  
  
Kuwabara- What hell is going on?! Well if there is someone in danger it's my job to save him or her here I go!  
  
Kuwabara brakes open the door and sees what's inside and then faints. Yusuke runs to the locker room behind Kuwabara. When he got there he sees Kuwabara on the floor.  
  
Yusuke- What the hell happen here? (walks to the locker room and sees Young Toguro and Genkai laying there both with cigarette in there mouths) What the hell did you do to him?  
  
Toguro- Nothing! (Yusuke gives him an odd look as if he didn't believe him) Really we did nothing.  
  
Genkai- He saw us doing the wild.  
  
Yusuke- Ahhhhh gross don't ever say that again!  
  
Toguro- (looks to Genkai) I think he wanted a threesome with us, lover.  
  
Ysuske sneaks Kuwabara out of the horrifying scene as Toguro and Ginkai fight over the threesome idea.  
  
Wow that was fucked up right? Well that's it for this week tell of the odd little Gym in Spirit world. I would like to thank "Gablock the Hated" (I don't Hate you) for the Toguro and Genkai fucken up Kuwabaras mental state and the NC-17 remark. Please review my work if I don't get enough I well not write another one and this well be the last episode. So REVIEW it DAMN it. Well Thanks for reading R+R until next time. 


	4. The runing joke

HAY, what is up my readers? That's good to know. Well if you don't know already ff.net is taken rated R story's off. So for those who reading this... This my be the last YYH Gym story I type for a long time. I just hope the person or person's who own the sit change their minds about this choice. But if they want to take off the R stuff off I well obey it. I do object to the new NO R STORY'S policy but this is not a matter of freedom of speech. The person's, who own the sit has the right to do what they want, It's there sit not the people's who type up the stories. Yes I know we make the sit the way it is with out us there would be no ff.net but we do not pay of it. I do protest it because I like ff.net and I want to keep typing on the sit. I know I could just put these story's on another sit like adultff.net or whatever but some of those people are a little to weird for me (yes to weird for me!). When you load the sit they have Wonderwomen tied up and shit like that. I know WW is already SNM big time but I don't want to see it (Maybe read it... MAYBE? No Wait I DON'T!)! So I said it before I well say it again PLEACE FF.NET DON'T TAKE THE R STORY'S OFF PLEACE! Now for the disclaimer I do not own YYH or anybody in it. This is rated R for a reason so don't get pissed (for those who are going to bitch about the content) you are all dumb assholes! Now that that fucken shit is out of the fucken way on with the fucken piece of ass crust I love to call "The Spirit World Gym".  
  
We start are story on a beach we see Hiei. Hiei is wearing nothing but a black short short's with his two white belts.  
  
Hiei- Were the hell am I?  
  
Hiei is looking around and is still lost.  
  
Hiei- Hummmm...  
  
Voice behind Hiei- Hello Hiei... I've been waiting for you what took so long?  
  
Hiei- What the hell?! Were am I?! And who are you?!  
  
Hiei turns around and it's the red haired fox himself!  
  
Kurama- On the beach silly.  
  
Hiei- Ahhhh... why?  
  
Kurama- Oh stop joking it's not funny... HAY!, I have an idea lets make love in the water!  
  
Hiei- (blushing) WHAT?!  
  
Kurama- Came on this fox needs SEX and needs SEX NOW!  
  
Kurama throws Hiei on to the ground. Hiei would have kicked Kurama (or something like that) but he so freaked out and "happy" about it at the same time. Kurama lays on top of him and moves his head for a KISS and starts to undo his belts. The water hits Hiei's face and he closes his eyes. Hiei opens his eyes again and Kurama is about to kiss him but Hiei pushes him off and into the Gym pool? Hiei rises to his feet and looks around. He is back in the Gyms poolroom with Karasu and some hurt little kids.  
  
Karasu- (hand on his chaste) Oh thank god!...  
  
Hiei- What's going on?  
  
Karasu- Oh nothing just me wining the speed race!  
  
Kurama- (coming out of the pool soaking wet) And loosing your pool privileges for a week!  
  
Karasu- (blushing)Oh my...  
  
Hiei- (blushing and have a big smile on his face looking at Kurama) ...  
  
Kurama- (blushing and with an odd look on his face) ??? Are you OK Hiei? Do you need to go to the Nurse? ???  
  
Hiei turns around and starts to walk fast away holding Karasu's hand and pushing some kids out the way.  
  
Hiei- NO I'M FINE!  
  
Karasu- HAY! Let go! I want to see cute little Kur...  
  
Before he could finch his sentence they are gown and leaving a confused Kurama in the pool. Both Hiei and Karasu are back in the weight room. Yusuke is faning off Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei- (breathing hard) I going to kill you Karasu!  
  
Karasu- Oh not this again.  
  
Hiei- You are playing with me... (yells) AND I WELL NOT HAVE THAT DAMN IT!  
  
Karasu- God what the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Yusuke- Can you two Shut the hell up!  
  
Hiei- Yusuke don't FUCK with me I'm not in the mood!  
  
Karasu- Ya he's mad because he found out that he is gay.  
  
Kuwabara wakes up.  
  
Kuwabara + Yusuke- HIEI'S WHAT?  
  
Karasu- Yap his a fiery just like me.  
  
Hiei- NO AM NOT!  
  
Hiei kick's Karasu in the grapes and Karasu falls on the floor.  
  
Karasu- (high pitch voice) Yap his a fiery just like me. Ohhhh... My Happy place!...  
  
Hiei- NO AM NOT!  
  
Hiei kick's Karasu in the HoHo's and Karasu falls on the floor.  
  
Yusuke- I think I want to here this story.  
  
Kuwabara starts to get up and bends over and his butt crack is showing.  
  
Hiei- AHHHHH MY EYES! (covers his eyes with his arms)  
  
Karasu- AHHHHHH MAKES ME WANT TO SAY NO TO CRAK! Oh my boy's...  
  
Yusuke- (eyes already covered before the ass had been shown) HAHAHAHA Butt crack looks more like ass cayoun HAHAHAHA.  
  
Kuwabara- Stop laughing damn it! It's not funny.  
  
Karasu- Ya it's not funny it's really really sad. Oh god my Devil-Dog!...  
  
Hiei + Yusuke- AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kuwabara- Both of you GO TO HELL! (starts to cry)  
  
Everybody but Hiei stops laughing. After five minuets of Hiei laughing Karasu then told of what happen.  
  
Yusuke- HAHAHA Hiei the fiery HAHAHA!  
  
Hiei kicks Karasu in the Mr. Happy again! This makes both Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh even harder.  
  
Karasu- (high pitch voice) Oh why did you kick me in the wewe again?!  
  
Hiei- because it was DAMN funny... (looks at both Ysuske and Kuwabara) Now what's your story?  
  
Kuwabara- What story? Theirs no story do you see the story because I don't see a story...  
  
Yusuke- Shut up Kuwabara!... Ya there's a story.  
  
Yusuke tells their story and Hiei and Karasu starts to laugh really hard.  
  
Hiei- HAHAHA DAMN THAT IS FUCKED UP HAHAHA!  
  
Kywabara- Just don't hit on me you butt fuker want-a-be!  
  
Hiei then kicks Karasu package and Karasu is now on the floor crying and holding his Hot-dog.  
  
Yusuke- Hehehe why did you do that? Hehehe!  
  
Hiei- Because... I WANTED TO! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?  
  
Yusuke- No no mis... Hehehe Hiei.  
  
Hiei- Whatever... Me and the guy on the floor is going to finish are contest! So get lost I don't any other fag's to fellow us!  
  
Kuwabara- Oh ya at less my fannies don't involves HIS and HIS towel's on the wall. (they both get in each other's face)  
  
Hiei- WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Yususke- (bricks them up)OK OK were leaving come on Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara- Stupid draff!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walks back to the Gym entrance. Hiei sets and waits until Karasu stop crying over his Ding-Dong, after an hour Karasu gets up.  
  
Karasu- You better have not done permanent damage!  
  
Hiei- If I'm lucky I made you "half" the man you were... So that would make you one-fourth a man right? (AN: Damn that was harsh "half" a man GOD am so wrong)  
  
Karasu- (sarcastically) Ha Ha Ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh... Except the first ha ha ha...  
  
Hiei- Right... Anyway on to the business at hand since I blacked out in the pool we are going have to redo the speed test...  
  
Karasu- HAY, WAIT A MINEUTE AM NOT REDOING THE SPEED!  
  
Hiei- Yes you are!  
  
Karasu- No am not!  
  
Hiei- Then I win by default but that doesn't matter now!... We now well test are strength in the weight room.  
  
Karasu- (sigh) Whatever... lets do this and get this over with.  
  
Both grab some weights and the contest starts.  
  
Well that's it for this week. I know that was fucked up but I think it needed to by said. Why? How the hell should I know? Anyway am not typing an other story until I get enough reviews so REVIEW THIS DAMN IT! Well thanks R+R. (sorry for the bad spelling and grammar) 


	5. log running

Yo what is up? Long time no see... I think I was wrong about the R thing. I'm sorry if I pissed you off or anything like that. Some one sent an e- mail to me saying R story's were going to be put token off the sit so I went nuts and told my readers (you) about it. So lets just forget about it OK?... Hehehe. Any ways lets get to the story, script, or whatever you want to call it. No I do not own Yuyu... Yet... or anything else in this tale.  
  
Last time- Ahhh the love story between the fox, three eyed demon and, the guy who get kicked in the sack continues... The fat guy still try's to run! run! away from the Homo guy of ... (can't think of a good enough word for the gym...)  
  
We start today's story on the beach there we see Karasu laying there with nothing on but a leaf where his Hostess treat is supposed too been showing.  
  
Karasu- Huh?... Were am I?  
  
Then out of nowhere Karasu hears a voice behind him.  
  
Voice- Here...  
  
Karasu- Where's here?  
  
As Karasu turns around a pair of cold hands grabs his shoulders.  
  
Voice- please don't turn around.... Just stay here with me... I... I... I love you.  
  
Karasu- Is... Is... Is that you Kurama?  
  
Voice- I'm who ever you want me too be...  
  
Karasu- I can't accept just that... I have too see if you're my true love.  
  
Karasu forced the hands off and turns around and...  
  
Karasu- AHHHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! GET OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING...  
  
Genkai- But, But, But I love you and you love me!  
  
Karasu begins to run away from her. Then out of no where he felt a pain in his pouch. He then falls too the ground. He closes his eyes and starts too cry in pain.  
  
Hiei- Hey! Asshole get up!  
  
Karasu opens his eyes and he is in the gym's weight room.  
  
Karasu- Hummm... Errrrr... Ahhhhh... What happened?  
  
Hiei- Well, like the true pussy that you are! You picked up one! Just one! Ten-pound weight and you fell on the ground.  
  
Karasu- Oh... How long was I out? And why does my Johnson hurt so much?  
  
Hiei- Well I'd have too say about an hour or two. Oh and I kicked you in the Dick so you'll wake up!  
  
Karasu- Oh why so long? Just taking a break after I won the speed race. Ha wimp!  
  
Genkai just walks by and Hiei give an evil look to Karasu.  
  
Hiei- No just listening to the love affair between you and grandma over there.  
  
Pointing to Genkai.  
  
Karasu- You asshole! You were reading my mind!  
  
Hiei- didn't need too you talk loud enough.  
  
Karasu- I don't talk in my sleep!  
  
Genkai- Yes, you do kid.  
  
Karasu- Ahhhh you heard it too!  
  
Karasu is blushing BIG TIME!  
  
Genkai- But hey, I'm OK by that I think you're cute. If you want some of me I'll be waiting in the spa room. Until then I'll see yea in Lala land.  
  
Genkai said half joking as she walks away. Hiei is pointing and laughing at Karasu.  
  
At the same time Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara is waiting by at the back door.  
  
Yuske- Thanks again Kurama.  
  
Kurama- No problem. I owe you one anyways.  
  
Kuwabara- Ahhhh... Whats going on here? Aren't we going too get me out of here?! And why is he's here?  
  
Yusuke- Yeah we're all here to help you and your great escape! We're also going out of are way too help you so shut up! Fat ass!  
  
Kuwabara- Grrrrr... (sighs) sorry... What's the plan?  
  
Yusuke- That's better! Here's the plan!  
  
Out of nowhere Yusuke wipes out a blue print.  
  
Yusuke- OK this is me and Kurama.  
  
Points to two stick figures one with a tell and the other one with the words "BAD ASS" over its head.  
  
Yusuke- and this is you Kuwabara.  
  
Points to a round ball the words "FAT MOTHER FUCKER" inside of it.  
  
Kuwabara- HEY!  
  
Yusuke- What is it now?!  
  
Kuwabara- I know am fat but come on do you really have to point it out all the time?  
  
Yuske- Yes.  
  
Kuwabara- ... You suck.  
  
Kurama- I can do better.  
  
Kurama then draws a pair of titties and writes "BIG ASS KNOCKERS" on the side.  
  
Yusuke- HAHAHAHAHA Kurama I didn't know you had it in you! HAHAHAHA.  
  
Kurama- (blushing) Well you know.  
  
Kuwabara- Are you guys finished?  
  
Yuske- For now...  
  
Kuwabara- (sighs) Errrr... Whatever lets get this over with?  
  
Kurama- Yes I wish to get this over with as well.  
  
Yuske- Yeah whatever. Here's the plan you Kurama well open the back door to the pool room. That's when fat boy will lay on his ass and rolls as fast as can. Got it? Good lets do this!  
  
Kurama- Ahhh Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke- Yeah?  
  
Kurama- What will you be doing?  
  
Kuwabara- Yeah, What the hell are you going be doing?  
  
Yusuke- Log running.  
  
Kuwabara- Log running?  
  
Yusuke- places people!  
  
Kurama runs to the door.  
  
Kurama- Ready.  
  
Kuwabara lays on his side and starts to roll to the door. Kurama opens the door and Yusuke runs next to Kuwabara. Yusuke jumps on top of Kuwabara and starts to run as if he was a lumberjack running on top of a log.  
  
Yusuke- Weeeee!  
  
Kuwabara- What the hell!  
  
Kurama- Watch out!  
  
Kuwabara rolls into the wall instead of the door and is knocked out.  
  
Yeah that was fucked up too Huh? Oh well What are you going to do about it? Well thats it until next time. Hoped you liked it please R+R thanks again. 


End file.
